The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘Swing Time Red’.
‘Swing Time Red’, identified as ‘20230-9’, was discovered as a natural mutation of a whole plant in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Swing Time Dark’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,896). The variety ‘Swing Time Red’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.